In Love with another OIDS
by RozaCourt
Summary: Max is a Draka, the most powerful OIDS in the universe. Fang is a Vamp, the third most powerful OIDS in the universe. Both go undercover in the mortal world to go after the same group. What could possibly go wrong when two OIDS who hate each other clash?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The OIDS

There are 11 different types of Original Immortals with a Demon Side- OIDS. They are as followed in order of highest strength.

1. **The Drakanoids**- the most powerful race in the universe. The highest ruler is always a queen, which makes the island they live on a queendom. The queen also rules over the other OIDS as empress. Drakas typically have three main forms: human, vampire, and human-dragon. The more powerful Drakas can actually turn into a dragon-their 4th form.

2. **The Avianoids**- as a group, they are the 2nd most powerful race. The ruler of the Avians- always a king- is the 2nd most powerful _being _overall, bested only by the Drakanoid queen. Avians have two forms: human and human with wings (**avians**). Avians and Drakas have a tendency to mingle and ally against the other OIDS with each other.

3. **The Vampiroids**- otherwise known as the Vamps. They are the Drakas' worst enemy due to the Vamps' belief that they should be the overall ruler of the OIDS. They have only one form (vampire), but they don't always have to have something incredibly bloody. Vamps willingly associate with mortals all the time because of their need for blood.

4. **The Elementoids**- the only race to have a limit on what power they can have. The choices are fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. Spirit itself is different from a Spirit Evolver. Spirit can only branch off to the previously mentioned elements. Elementoids have an advanced human form which is almost as impossible to kill as a Draka's human-dragon form.

5. **The Ogreoids**- Ogres in the fairytale world are nowhere near as scary as an actual Ogreoid. Ogres are typically sadistic. Their power comes from bringing pain to all OIDS. A Draka's only fear is of Ogres because of the massive pain Ogres bring. They have two forms: human and ogre. Both are inhumanly huge down below.

**That is all I'm posting at the moment. In a couple of days (actually, maybe tomorrow), I will post the other six OIDS. So look forward to that. Also, I am starting a forum based on Guilty Pleasures: Vipers vs Venoms. Check it out whenever you have the chance. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

1. **The Draganoids**- otherwise known as Dragas, they are very closely related to the Drakas. Actually, the only difference between a Draka and a Draga is that a Draga does not have a vampire side. Dragas have three forms: human, human-dragon, and dragon.

2. **The Fairyoids**- simply put, they are fairies. Fairyoids are born with a particular amount of power. This does not become stronger as they get older. Once a fairy loses all of her power, she loses her life as well. Fairyoids have two forms: human and fairy.

3. **The Angeloids**- they are nothing like actual angels. After all, they do have a demon side. Angeloids are more lke fallen angels with the power of light and dark. This power makes them who they are, so it can never be extracted. Angeloids have three forms: human, vampire, and angel. The Dragas and Fairies are responsible for watching over the Angels.

4. **The Lightoids**- to most, Lights are more angelic than the Angels. They are pure light. There is no way to extinguish this light or even neutralize it because it is just that pure. Lights have two forms: human and a ball of light. This light can blind or heal the blind, depending on the situation.

5. **The Darkoids**- very similar to Vamps and opposite of Lights. Darks are what brings on whatever nightmares an Ogre doesn't. they live in the shadows everwhere except Isle Drakanoid. No non-Draka makes it out of Isle Draka with their life. Darks have two forms: creepy human and shadow.

6. **The Mortaloids**- the weakest of every OIDS. They have no power. They have no strengths. The only reason they havent gone extinct is because every other OIDS find them amusing. Mortals have one form: human.

**Well, that's it. All 11 OIDS. To answer the question, 'inhumanly huge down below' is basically their man parts are huge. **

**Forum update: my MR forum Vipers vs. Venoms is now up and running. You can join anytime.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
